


James Tanner Gets a Lesson from Mommy

by AgonyEcstasyIrony



Series: The Fabulous Diapered Ladies of Maple Avenue (and Beyond!) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (since y'know there's a 12 year old boy in there), 50's housewife, AB/DL, Maledom/Femsub, Other, Spanking, Wetting, dubcon, i'm probably the first person to ever use that tag, incestuous subtext, messing, platonic BD/SM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgonyEcstasyIrony/pseuds/AgonyEcstasyIrony
Summary: Sharon Tanner has been blessed with a handsome young boy, a chip of the block of his dear old dad. But is Sharon's little man ready to be a big man?The answer is yes. Very yes. Ridiculously yes.Avoid if you don't like incest subtext or the ideas of little boys being patriarchal doms to their mothers.





	James Tanner Gets a Lesson from Mommy

Sharon Tanner has had three big blessings in her life. The first was John, her loving husband who gives her guidance and discipline in her life. The second was Mary-Jean, her beautiful daughter.

But the third blessing was the most important. It was James Tanner, her son, her special little man. He was rough and tumble like all red-blooded American boys, but he could be gentle if he wanted to. He had her striking silvery eyes and his father’s raven hair. When he was little she would often joke that he was a matinee idol in the making, but as he grew older it stopped being a joke and started being a fact. At 12 years old he had a handsome and manly visage that projected a confidence far beyond his tender age. Soon, he would be regarded not as a boy, but as a man.

And Sharon wanted to see if her little man was ready to be a big man.

It was later in the afternoon, the first day of summer vacation. John was at work, Mary-Jean was shopping with friends, and James was reading one of his father’s leather bound books while Sharon watched _Our Family_. It was during a commercial break when Sharon asked James a sentence she thought she would never say: “James, would you like to punish Mommy?” 

James lowered his book, puzzled. “Punish you for what? As far as I know, you haven’t done anything.” Sharon smiled and said “Well, you’re growing up very fast. I wanted to see if you were ready to be a man. You have to learn how to provide for a wife, how to give her guidance, how to change her and clean her, and…”   
  
James had a look of realization on her face. “How to punish her. All right, five more pages and let’s do it.”

\-------------------

After five more pages (and the end of her stories), they went to John’s study for James’ first lesson.

“Okay, James, the first thing I want to test you on is checking a woman’s diapers. First, I want you to…” She was suddenly cut off by an all too familiar feeling: a warm and masculine hand grabbing her padded behind, squeezing gently. James smiled a knowing smile and said “You’re all warm and squishy, and I think you know what that means.” 

Sharon smiled back at him. Internally, there was a shouting match between the two sides of her pretty little blonde head. The first was screaming _This was a mistake! Why would you let your son get this intimate, squeezing your behind?_ The second was screaming _Tell him to squeeze harder!_

“Jimmy, can you squeeze mommy harder?”  
  
He squeezed as hard as he could. The other side, the respectable side, shouted _First Betsy van Allen, then this? What is with you, woman?_

Sharon did not care for the other side. _I work hard for this family! The least I could do is let them squeeze my bottom!_

“I think I should change you now. The smell is starting to hit me.”

Sharon nodded, and laid down on the changing table. She had a new package of Royalty’s De-Lux Diapers laying beside her, and a box of wipes. Gingerly, James undid his mother’s diaper, and gently cleaned her sensitive areas. James was preternaturally good at this. For a brief second, she had forgotten who was the parent, and who was the child.

But after the cleanup, James did not tape Sharon up. He asked her to “Put your arms around your knees and bring them above your head.”   
  
Sharon knew exactly what was coming next. She explicitly asked him “would you like to punish mommy”. She had nothing but herself to blame for what her own son would do to her next.

Sharon knew the drill. She would say “thank you sir for giving me guidance and discipline” after every swat. But James had other plans in mind.

_**-SLAP-** _

“THANK YOU SIR FOR GIVING ME GUIDANCE AND DISCIPLINE”   
  
“Look at yourself! You’re getting spanked and treated like a toddler by your own pre-teen son!”

  
  
_**-SLAP-** _

“THANKYOUSIRFORGIVINGMEGUIDANCEANDDISCIPLINE”   
  
“Did your own mother get punished like this by her sons?”   
  
“Y-yes she…”   
  
“ONLY SAY THE WORDS!”

  
  
_**-SLAP-** _

“ _ **THANKYOUSIRFORGIVINGMEGUIDANCEANDDISCIPLINE**_ ”

  
  
Sharon was feeling many things. She was just a little scared of her son. But more importantly, her son was just like his old man. He was wonderful.

After the spanking, James dropped the attitude. “Was I good?”   
  
Sharon beamed with pride. “Oh, Jimmy, my special little man. You were great. You’re everything a gal could want: cruel, but kind. My only question is how the heck did you pick up so fast?”   
  
“Watching Dad. Gotta learn from the greats, Mom! You should know that.”

Sharon giggled. “You remind me of him as a young man. That confidence and swagger.”   
  
After a brief silence, James changed the subject. “You know, Mary-Jean is dating some greaser boy who’s feared by all the school.”   
  
Sharon was puzzled. “Really?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Well, your father was a wild boy himself. They can make good husband material if they---”   
  
James raised his hand slightly. “No, I was gonna ask you: can I punish her if her grades start slipping? I’d like to have more practice.”

Sharon laughed out loud, thankful that she lived in a world where she bore John Tanner’s children.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you may be asking "why would you write a story where a boy diaper disciplines his own mother?"
> 
> Three reasons:
> 
> 1) I had just hate-watched the painfully quirky movie _The Book of Henry_ , which is about a tween genius who is essentially the father figure to his own single mother. That would probably be the single most embarrassing thing a single mother would have to deal with if this were real life and not a shitty indie movie about a deadbeat single mother dealing with the death of her precocious son/father figure by carrying out the son's meticulous plan to murder the chief of police who he suspected was abusing her daughter. (Disney did a good thing by keeping the director of this movie as far away from _Star Wars_ as possible)
> 
> 2) It's probably the ultimate form of patriarchy and male chauvinism. Adult women are too weak to handle themselves, so we have little boys babysit them. (This happens in Saudi Arabia IRL!)
> 
> 3) Usually, diaper fapfiction has boys being forced into diapers by overbearing mothers. Figured I'd break the monotony.
> 
> Took extra time on this so it was nice and juicy.


End file.
